


Put A Ring On It

by traumschwinge



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gift Fic, Glory Hole, M/M, Oblivious, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumschwinge/pseuds/traumschwinge
Summary: Anders likes to wind down with anonymous sex at a local glory hole. Fenris knows that and has taken advantage of that in the past.
Relationships: Anders/Fenris (Dragon Age)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	Put A Ring On It

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but I hope you like it.
> 
> Inspired by this [image](https://twitter.com/MagoEmplumado/status/1198182115365404672?s=20) by the lovely MagoEmplunado.

It had been a long and frankly awful day for Anders. Bad enough that he didn’t even want to go straight to bed. He didn’t want to be alone with himself at all at the moment, but at the same time, he didn’t want any company either. There was only one reliable solution to that problem, as much as Justice disliked it. Even the stuck up spirit had to admit Anders was in no state of mind to be alone.

So, with the growing feeling of disapproval in the back of his mind, Anders headed to a shady little bar. He slipped past the patrons, paid the publican for a bottle of strong alcohol, before heading straight to the latrines. This bar was something he’d discovered on accident. Unlike most of the cities inns and bars, it didn’t send its patrons to the alleys to relieve themselves. It had not only functioning latrines, but even separate stalls for privacy. That would have been a step of progress for hygiene, had it not also soon been used to spread disease in a different way.

Anders slipped into the last stall, locking the door behind himself. The smell was bad. The floor was stained. As always, Anders was of half a mind to burn down everything to cleanse the place with fire. Instead, he dropped half the bottle on the ground next to the wall to the next stall. With the other half, he doused a rag which he used to wipe down the wall, especially the round hole at crotch height. It wasn’t ideal, he was well aware, but fairly better than dealing with Justice when he tried to sell his body for a night again.

He kneeled down in front of the hole, mindful his face wasn’t easily seen from the other stall and waited.

There was a knock at the wall a while later, forcing Anders to stop fighting with his resident spirit in favor of focusing on what he was doing. All he could see through the hole were tight, black, leggins. He did recognize the fingers fumbling with the fastings a moment later, however. It was hard not to, even though Anders still liked to pretend he forgot about these encounter the moment he left the stall. No one else had tattoos like that. And if Fenris knew who’d sucked him off in this place more than just a couple of times, he’d never said anything about it.

Anders licked his lips in anticipation. Of all the men that could have come in here, Fenris was as good as he could have asked. Close to idea, even. He was just rough enough without being too rough, he clearly bathed more regularly than the average man in this city and, even though they knew each other, he didn’t have any reason to fear they’d have to talk about this later. 

And with Fenris, there was always a delightful lack of bullshit. He was already half-hard when he pushed his cock through the hole. No communication needed. Anders carefully took him into one hand. He started with a peck to the tip, before licking up the entire length, his tongue flat against the velvet skin. Fenris groaned when Anders took the crown of his cock in his mouth and suckled. He didn’t even need his hand, by now, he was able to get Fenris fully hard with his mouth alone. He’d learned from their previous encounters, knew exactly what Fenris liked and didn’t. At least, when it came to quick and dirty blow jobs in a reeking latrine stall.

Anders dropped his hand. He relaxed his throat. Swallowed around the prick in his mouth as he took him deeper and deeper into his mouth and down his throat. Fenris groaned again, muffled this time, as if he was pressing his hand against his mouth to keep his voice down. Anders couldn’t help but imagine what it would look like, the arch of Fenris’ back as he pushed his pelvis against the wood of the stall, the expression he might wear. He undid his own trousers while he sucked, still setting a slow pace in the hope to wear out Fenris’ patience quicker. In the hope and knowledge that when that patience ran out, Fenris would fuck his mouth in earnest, making him gag just enough, allowing him just enough breath not to feel faint. 

Anders stroked his own length, first through the thin fabric and then quickly pulling it free. He hummed around Fenris’ cock, the sound turning into a moan toward the end.

Idly he wondered what it would be like to do this without a barrier between them. Fenris drew his hips back, his cock sliding over Anders’ tongue before snapping back, forcing his prick back down Anders’ throat. Would Fenris pull his hair if he could? Or would he demand Anders to service him without either touching the other? Both possibilities delicious in their own rights, both fantasies enough to make Anders speed up his hands. He gagged a little at a particularly hard trust. His eyes fluttered shut. He could pretend he wasn’t kneeling in a puddle of strong alcohol, but at Fenris’ mansion in wine the elf had dropped from fingers limp with pleasure. He could pretend that he wanted Fenris to pet his head after, that he wanted to be praised for being good before Fenris would drag him to his bed to pound him senseless.

None of that would ever happen, he knew, but it was still nice to pretend otherwise while he jerked himself off in the same rhythm Fenris was setting in fucking his mouth. He choked on his own breath when he came, much sooner than usual. Fenris bucked against him, forcing his cock as deep as it would go before spilling his seed down Anders’ throat with a deep groan.

Still breathless, Anders sucked the last of the cum out, licking Fenris cock as clean as it would be while it softened. He leaned his forehead against the wall when Fenris pulled back. A small sigh, almost disappointed, escaped him. 

“Anders?” Fenris’ voice was still out of breath, but much closer than expected. It startled Anders into sitting back so he could look through the hole into Fenris’ eyes. Fenris looked back for only a moment, before he turned his face away. The tip of his ear was bright red. He was rummaging for something, a small something which he held out through the hole when he’d found it.

Anders blinked at the shining gilded ring in a tiny box Fenris was presenting him with. A nervous chuckle escaped him. “That’s a bit small for a cock ring.”

“Do you always have to think about one thing and one alone, mage?” Fenris growled. It sounded annoyed. A little bit like he would when he didn’t get his way. 

It only made Anders all the more nervous. “This  _ is  _ a glory hole, Fenris,” he informed. The ring was pretty and upon a closer look maybe not gilded afterall. Maybe a reason to be horrified rather than nervous.

“Mage, do you want it, yes or no?” Fenris growled. This was definitely not going as he’d imagined, Anders realized. Fenris had meant to do this. To him. To him of all people. Blood rushed in Anders’ ears, almost drowning out the next sentence Fenris all but hissed: “I’ll take it back if you don’t.”

Anders didn’t consciously reach out to snatch the small box from Fenris hand. He did, however, pause for a moment, before he took the ring out and slid it onto his ring finger. It fit almost too well for a mere guess at the size. Or it was just a lucky coincidence paired with good observation. “It’s mine now?” Anders couldn’t help raising his voice to a question at the end. “It fits my finger.”

“It was meant to do that, you blighted idiot,” Fenris growled. “Will you keep it?”

Anders looked at the ring. The ring Fenris had given him, had meant to give him. “Yes,” he said, and meant it. “But why?”

“Because it’s a good sight easier than asking you to come home with me,” Fenris growled. He still sounded angry, but that anger lacked the usual bite and direction.

Anders took a deep breath to calm his fluttering stomach. “Fenris, would you like me to come home with you?”

“Yes, please,” Fenris breathed. He sniffed. “And you will be having a bath. I will not have you smelling like a tap room floor.”

“It’s better than kneeling in this filth,” Anders defended himself. He got to his feet, his knees and thighs protesting from the previous strain.

“You could have asked me directly after the first time,” Fenris pointed out. Anders could hear him unlock his stall.

Anders thought about it. He could have, but he’d been too terrified and when Fenris hadn’t said anything, he’d been grateful to keep his own mouth shut for once. “I’ll ask you next time.”

“I will take your word for that.”


End file.
